


Healer

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Brothers, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Lives, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Raphael was the angel of healing





	Healer

Pain was a newly created concept. God told them that pain ensured that one learned from their mistakes. If they damaged their bodies without consequence, then they would become lazy and not care what happened to themselves. Pain was created to ensure they had a care about what they did.

Gabriel was sobbing, his hands held close to his chest. He had been helping his brother Raphael with the stars when one of them had burst in his hands. The explosion had scared him but then the pain started and he had fallen back down to the ground. 

He had never felt anything like this. His hands were bleeding a shimmering liquid and they were throbbing relentlessly. No matter what he did he could not stop it, weeping as he looked down at his damaged hands.

“Little brother…” Raphael landed softly just behind Gabriel. He had seen the sudden flash from the exploding star and dove down as fast as he could. He straightened his wings, frowning in concern as he approached the other. “Let me see.”

“It hurts so much!” Gabriel wept, trying and failing to control his tears. He looked up at his older brother as he knelt in front of him, immediately holding his hands out to him with the palms up. “Can you help me?”

Carefully he took Gabriel’s hands into his own. He looked them over with a small frown, golden eyes shimmering in worry. Slowly his hands started to glow with his Grace and he focused on sharing his Grace with Gabriel. “You’ll be okay,” he whispered.

Soon Gabriel’s hands were healed and he looked at them with wide eyes. He laughed, throwing his arms around Raphael’s neck. “Thank you! That was horrible! I don’t like pain very much,” he said.

Raphael could only laugh, rubbing the other’s back. “I’m a healer. I’ll take care of you,” he promised.

***

“Oh bother!” 

The sound of metal crashing to the ground in the kitchen made Crowley look up with a frown. He got up from the couch, crossing the room in a few long strides. “Angel?”

Aziraphale held one arm against his chest, pouting down at the kettle that had slipped from his grip. “I dropped it,” he muttered.

“Let me see,” Crowley instantly said, holding out a hand. He took Aziraphale’s arm gently, frowning down at the furious looking burns and blisters from the water that had splashed onto him. 

“I wasn’t paying attention,” Aziraphale confessed with a blush. “I’ll just have to…”

He ran his palm over the burns, healing them away. He nodded to himself when he was finished, looking back up at Aziraphale. “Good as new,” he said. 

The angel blushed and smiled, kissing Crowley on the lips. “Thank you, my darling healer.”

Crowley could only look away, trying and failing not to look happy at the other’s praise. “Just don’t think I’ll always be there to heal you,” he murmured.

“Oh of course not,” Aziraphale agreed with a knowing smile. He took Crowley’s hand with both of his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You’re still my healer,” he assured him.


End file.
